A known method for eliminating the pocket of a false aneurysm consists in pushing the pocket back by applying pressure from outside or by closing the channel supplying the pocket by controlled compression. Such a method can only be applied if the pocket is easily accessible, for example when the false aneurysm forms on a side of the vessel facing the patient's skin, or when the pressure is painful or ineffective.
Another known treatment method is to bring about the coagulation of the blood contained in the pocket, the consequence of which is necrosis of the said pocket.
The necrosed tissues are then eliminated naturally by the immune system, leaving only a very slight scar on the wall of the vessel.
Direct injection of coagulants is unfortunately ineffective and often contraindicated; this is because these products risk being entrained in large part by the blood stream, which is particularly harmful in the case of persons undergoing treatment.
A method with a more localized effect consists in inserting a filament made of totally inert biocompatible material which can be left in place without causing a detrimental reaction in the pocket, so as to form a ball therein.
However, this is a delicate operation; for the intervention to be effective, it may be necessary to introduce several meters of filament. The time needed to obtain sufficient coagulation is typically from one to two hours.
If the filament is to be recovered, the operation must then be repeated or must purely and simply be interrupted for a not inconsiderable period of time, which involves a substantial medical infrastructure.
If the filament is left in place, it may interfere with the proper conduct of subsequent operations performed on the same site or near this site, a fact which can be particularly inconvenient in the case of chronic diseases.